What Happened on December
by superstarr19
Summary: Alex's life drastically changes when her best friend Harper mysteriously disappears. Suddenly she begins having nightmares that haunt her in her sleep...and others that haunt her in real life. Will Alex find Harper? Or will someone find Alex first?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I finished my first fanfic a few months ago, and to be honest, I loved how supportive people were, so I decided to write another story. It may be kinda boring at first, but I promise it gets interesting! Pleeeeeeeeeeease review if you read! :) don't be lazy! I beg you! Just give your opinion!Thanks 3 **

The official worst day of my life was the day my best friend Harper disappeared. It hurt, having someone there for you basically your whole life and then suddenly you never hear from them again. Not just anyone, since Harper was like a sister to me. Up until this day, we gather clues hoping to find out what happened to Harper. And every day we get closer and closer.

Harper disappeared on December 3rd, 2010. That was the day we were supposed to go to the movies as our Girl's Night Out, but it never got to happen. Ever since that day I have also been having nightmares about Harper. Oddly enough, they're all about the same thing. It starts out with me looking for Harper, yelling her name everywhere. I'm in a dark place, all by myself. It's super foggy. Then I hear Harper yelling from a distance. I could never hear the exact words she says, but they're somewhere along the lines of "Alex, help me!" And every night, I wish I could.

December 3rd, 2010 seemed like a regular Friday. Waking up at 7:30AM to go to school, surviving school for 7-8 hours, going home, and relaxing or having fun at night. Except, there was no fun at night, because Harper was missing. I remember we were just coming out of school. "Finally we're out of here, I was dying to fall asleep in Ms. Rubenstein's class," I said. "Oh Alex, she's not _that _boring!," Harper exclaimed. "Not that boring? I'd rather listen to Justin go on about his stupid doll collection than listen to Ms. Rubenstein talk about what the cosine of x is equal to," I replied. "Oh Alex, you should appreciate the fact that we're lucky enough to take trigonometry in the 11th grade! You know back then, they'd have to wait till senior year." "Wow, _that _must have been a pain," I said sarcastically. "You know what, cut the talk and let's stop by the library, I need to get some books for my English project this weekend," Harper interrupted. "Harper, you know books and I can't be in the same place," I protested. Harper rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine, you go home, I'll be there as soon as I finish," she said. "Kay, then, see ya! Oh, and hurry up cause the movie is at 7:15!" I reminded her. "Yes, I will, I can't wait!" Those were the last words I heard my best friend say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, I'm not getting that many reviews :/ 2, really? :( if its boring please tell me but if you like it so far PLEASE review. It only takes like 1 minute! Otherwise I get discouraged :( well, here it is, the next chapter. Reviewwwwwww I don't care if you type in a comma just review! Also, if you haven't checked out my other story The Hard Truth, make sure to check it out (: it was my first fanfic ever, and it got 19 reviews :') well let me shut up and continue the story...**

"Uh, mom, I'm getting kind of worried. It's 7:00 PM and Harper isn't home yet," I told my mother Teresa. Mom looked up from her magazine. "Where is Harper anyways?," she asked. "Well, I left her at the library. She needed some books for this project, and I didn't feel like going to the library so I came home." "Alex! You should have stayed with her!" "But mooooom, you know I hate the library!," I protested.

Mom simply rolled her eyes at me. "Well did you try calling her?" "Yeah, not working!" I picked my phone up from the table, shook it, and slammed it back down in a panicked matter. "Now don't panick, there's probably no signal in the library," mom said, trying to calm me down. "Mom we have to go look for her," I begged. "Honey I can't leave the restaurant unattended!" Mom said. "Mom pleeeease, its my best friend we're talking about!" I felt as if I were about to cry. I felt a huge knot in my throat. "Besides, there's nobody here!" I said, pointing to the empty chairs in the sandwich shop. "Please mom, please, I would get depressed if anything happened to Harper," I added. I was starting to tear up. Mom sighed. She looked around the empty restaurant, then at the clock. "I guess I'll have to close early tonight," she said.

When we got to the library, it was already closed. My heart started beating quickly. "Maybe she went home," mom suggested. "We would have seen her on our way," I murmured. By now I was crying. _If anything happened to Harper I would die. _"Besides, it says in this paper that they close at 6:30, meaning they closed over fourty five minutes ago. That's more than enough time to get home!," I said. "Oh my God, why do these things happen to us," I heard my mom whisper. I took my phone out of my pocket and tried calling Harper again. _We're sorry, the number you've called is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone. Beep. _"Harper, it's me, Alex. I'm worried sick about you. Please call me back ASAP. Please."

Honey, let's go home. "No! We need to find Harper! We can't go home!" I scram. I covered my face with my hands and started crying again. "Relax, I'm sure we'll find her," mom said, trying but failing to calm me down. She gave me a tight hug. "Come on," she whispered, grabbing me by the shoulder. "Mom, what if we don't find her? What if something bad happened?" I cried. "No, don't say that. Everything will be okay, I promise," said mom. But like all parents do, she broke her promise. Everything _wasn't _okay ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews I got, you guys made me want to write more :) this chapter may be a bit boring, but it's important! well, on to the story..**

Mom and I went back home. I was crying the whole way there. Mom would wipe my tears and say "don't cry honey, she'll be back." I would go on asking her how she knew. How she was so sure that Harper will come back. I mean, chances are it IS a misunderstanding, but those chances are one in a million.

As we entered the sub station, I could see dad, Justin, and Max sitting in the same table. My tears were dying to leave my eyes as I realized that the only one missing in the table was Harper. Justin stood up as soon as he saw us and started walking towards us. "Hey Alex, guess who has to cover my shift tomorrow?" Justin asked with a devious smile. I couldn't take it anymore. I let go of mom's hand and ran straight up to my room, while crying. "Wha-wait- Alex, I'm sorry! I have to do community service tomorrow, I didn't mean to-," I heard Justin apologize.

**JUSTIN'S POV**

"What happened to her? All I said was that she had to cover my shift for tomorrow! Why'd she run off crying?" I asked angrily. "You know, I read somewhere, I think it was in math class, that there's something in teenagers' bodies that could make them moody. I think they're called cells or something," Max blurted out. "Science class, hormones," I corrected. "No, I'm pretty sure they're called cells," he replied. I rolled my eyes. "You learned it in science class, and they're called hormones, Max!" I yelled. "Oh," he said. "Anyways, that's probably what's wrong with-" "Actually, it's not that," mom said. "Then what is it?" I asked.

"Alex is crying because Harper is nowhere to be found," she replied. "Woah, what do you mean by 'Harper is nowhere to be found?'" dad jumped in. "Nowhere to be found: as in missing, lost, or gone," mom said. "Missing! Did we treat her _that _bad?" "No, no, it's not that. We don't know yet, I just found out over half an hour ago that she was missing," said mom. "Wait, how did this happen?," I asked. "Well, according to Alex, Harper stopped by the library, but Alex came home. There haven't been any signs of Harper ever since," mom said.

"Oh my gosh, that's so sad, have you guys tried calling her?," Max asked. "Gee Max, we didn't think of that," mom said sarcastically. "Then what are you waiting for? Go call her!" Max replied. Mom rolled her eyes at Max. "Right now I gotta spend time with my daughter," mom said. I didn't say anything, but I saw that her eyes reflected sadness and fear.

**ALEX'S POV**

_"My life will be a mess without Harper. Where the heck could she possibly be? She can't just disappear out of nowhere! I hate my parents! They're not even that worried, if they're even worried at all! They probably wanted her to leave anyways! 'Everything will be okay, I promise.' Please, when do you EVER keep a promise, mom? When?" _These were the words that went into my secret diary. Yes, I have a diary, but nobody knows. And nobody better find out.

_Knock, knock, knock. "Alex, honey, open the door please." _"Go away mom!" I said. "Honey, _please_, I'm here for you," she said. "I want _Harper_ to be here!" I scram as loud as I could. After a few more tries, mom finally realized that I wasn't going to open the door.

I started crying again. I decided to go to sleep. I laid on my bed, and slowly closed my eyes. Suddenly, I got a text. I slowly reached for my cellphone. I pressed the "Messages" icon and my mouth dropped when I read the text. _Alex, it's me Harper, help me please!- Blocked number._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow, its been a looong time, haha. It's because I've been focusing on school work, but I decided to dedicate some of my time to you guys. Enjoy :) oh, and merry Christmas :D **

Oh my gosh, it's Harper! Is it really her? Oh my gosh! I texted Harper back. "Harperrr, is it really you? Omg girl where are you? We're worried SICK about you!" I impatiently wait for her response. Two minutes pass by and I start to get nervous again, so I send her another text. "Harper, you there? And why is your phone appearing as a blocked number in my screen?" This time, she replies instantly. _I can't tell you where I am. _"Why not?" _They'll find out. "_Who's 'they'?" Three minutes go by. No reply. I decided to wait two more minutes. Then, I texted back. "Harper stop leaving me! This isn't funny!" _Well am I laughing Alex? Am I? Because of you they found me in the library all by myself. Now I'm stuck with them, and I probably won't get to live the rest of my life! _"Would you just tell me who 'they' are?" _It's no use. You'll never find us anyway. _"Well, I've got magic! I'm sure I could do some kind of spell and get you here safe but PLEASE tell me! Matter of fact just call me please!" _Magic won't serve you this time. And I can't call you, they'll hear the whole conversation. They're everywhere. Watch out Alex. Promise me you'll be fine. I gotta go now. _"Harper wait!" "I promise." Of course, she did not reply after that. I felt angry, that my so called best friend would keep this a secret. Her life is in danger and she won't let me help! I took my pillow and threw it angrily on the floor. I made two fists and repeatedly punched my matress. _Why do these kind of things happen to me? Why? _Tears of anger ran down my cheek.

I felt like disappearing. My life will never be the same without Harper. I stood up and ran out of my room, trying to find mom. "Mom! Mom! Moooom where are you?" "Over here honey what happened?" I saw my mother cleaning up a table in the sandwich shop, and I ran straight into her arms, sobbing. "Honey, what happened? Why are you crying?" Mom rested her cleaning cloth on the table and hugged me tightly. "Tell me what happened," she whispered into my ear. "Harper," I said. "What? Harper what! What about her?" "She texted me," I said. "Well, that's good, isn't it?" "Not exactly," I said. "She won't tell me where she is. She says that 'they' will find out. She won't even call me. She told me to watch out. She made me promise her that I'll be fine," I cried. "Wait-woah, who's 'they'?" "I don't know, but if I ever get my hands on them, I might even kill them!" I yelled. "Alex, please calm down honey, we're gonna get through this, you just have to keep your calm." "KEEP MY CALM! KEEP MY CALM, MOM, REALLY? MY BEST FRIEND IS ON THE VERGE OF LIFE AND DEATH AND YOU WANT ME TO KEEP CALM?" I yelled again. "I know but-," "No, you _don't _know! You have NO idea what I'm going through! You don't even care, do you?" I cried, and cried, sobbed and sobbed. I felt as if my heart was breaking into a million pieces right now.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOUNG LADY! How dare you say I don't care? I'm one of the people here that cares the most about Harper! She's like my second daughter! I know you're upset, but the way you're acting isn't helping either of us, so knock it off!" She yelled back. "Look, your father and I already called 911 and reported her missing. They said they'll stop by tomorrow and investigate, you know, ask a few questions. I told you once and I'll tell you twice: it's all gonna be fine," she said softly. She kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you," she whispered. "Why don't you go to sleep, you need some rest," she added. I agreed. _I do need sleep. I'm a mess. _"Oh, take a warm bath if you want," she suggested. And so I did.

I was already on my bed, ready to go to sleep, when someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said. It was Dad. "Oh hey dad." "Hey hon," he said softly. "Look, I know what's going on. I'm sorry this has to happen to you, but unfortunately it did. You know, my father always told me that things happen for a reason. Now, you can do two things: cry, or try to solve the problem. I know you're only a teenager, so maybe you'll understand later. I know you're new to life's problems, so all you can do is cry right now. Which is why we are the ones who will solve the problem for you. But you need to understand that one day, we won't be there, and you'll have to solve them on your own. But don't worry honey, we are and always will be there for you as long as we live. We love you, and I promise we'll find Harper. I promise. Go to sleep now." He kissed me on the forehead and got up. "Thanks dad, and good night," I smiled. He smiled back and left. I finally went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: heeeey, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, anyways review and let me know how I'm doing! I have a feeling you guys might like this chapter, I know I do :)**

The next day I woke up feeling as new as a baby. I still couldn't believe Harper was gone, but I decided that mom and dad were right. My constant crying and complaining weren't going to bring me any closer to finding her. I got up, got ready, and headed downstairs for breakfast. As I was running down the stairs, a really good smell captured my senses. When I got to the dining room everyone was already seated and eating. _Seriously! Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, omelet, and they didn't save me anything! How rude is that! _"Good morning people that don't save Alex some of her favorite food ever even when she's on the verge of depression!" "Alex, don't be silly! Of course we saved you some! It's inside the microwave! You're the reason I made it in the first place sweetie," said mom. "Oh," I said. _Well I feel stupid._

_"_Sit down honey," said dad. I sat down. "How are you feeling?" "Well, I decided you guys were right. Crying and complaining won't help me find Harper faster." Mom and dad smiled. "We're glad you see it that way," said mom. "You know, the cops said they'll be here in about 20 minutes, so eat up," said dad. "Oh, I forgot the cops were coming!" I ate my chocolate chip pancakes, the bacon, and the omelet quickly and waited for the cops to get here.

About half an hour later, the cops arrived. There were 4 of them in total. All of them were very young, I could tell. There was a tall, skinny one with blue eyes and brown hair whose name tag said "Officer Tyler Jones." One of them looked exactly like Tyler, but a little chubbier. Apparently he was "Officer Taylor Jones". I guessed they were twins. There was a woman too, she was average sized, with red hair and brown eyes. She was "Officer Katherine Brown." The last man wasn't exactly dark skinned, but he wasn't light skin either. His skin was like the color of caramel and honey mixed together, maybe a tiny bit lighter. "Officer Andy Gomez" was his name. _Wow, he's one hot cop. Taylor and Tyler aren't ugly either. All three of them are __**fine**__. _

"Hello, are you the Russo family?," said Officer Andy. "Yes, hi, I'm Theresa, this is Jerry, my husband, those boys over there are my sons Max and Justin, and this is my daughter Alex Russo," said mom smiling. "Hi," I said shyly. _I definitely won't mind working with him._ "So, what exactly is going on Mrs. Russo?" Tyler asked. "My daughter can explain better," mom said, gesturing towards me. "Alex, tell the nice cops what happened yesterday," she said.

I nodded.

"My friend, my best friend Harper Finkle. She disappeared yesterday. We were on our way home from school, and she decided to stop at the library. I continued to walk home and we agreed we'd meet up at home and go to the movies. She never showed up. Mom and I went looking for her yesterday, but-" _here come the tears again. _"Wait, so Harper went missing at the library?" Officer Katherine asked. "Yeah. Well, it could have been on her way here after the library. We're not exactly sure," I said. "Do you have any recent pictures of Harper?" Officer Taylor asked. "Yeah, I, well she has an album of pictures of her and I, she keeps it in her room, in the basement." "Oh, so Harper _lives _here?" Officer Katherine asked. "Yeah, she does," said mom.

"And where exactly are her parents?" "They don't live in this country. They left us in charge of her. They don't even visit anyways. It's like they don't care about her," said dad. "Jerry!" Mom said. "Well it's true!" Dad replied.

"Does Harper have any bad history with anyone inside school or outside of school?" Officer Andy asked. He looked at me. "What, no! Well not that I know of! Harper is the sweetest person you could ever get to know!" I said. "Well, you know, people aren't always what they seem," said Officer Katherine. "May we inspect her room?" Katherine added. "Yeah, sure," mom and dad said in unision. We all went downstairs to Harper's room. They inspected Harper's things, and Officer Katherine kept writing stuff in a little notepad she had. Officer Tyler kept pointing at stuff in Harper's room, and they all nodded. If they all nodded, then Katherine wrote something down in the little notepad. They asked me to give them at least 3 pictures of Harper, and so I did.

A while later, they decided it was enough note-taking for the day. We went back upstairs. "Tyler and I are going to the library to do some investigations. You guys stay here. We'll be back for you later," said Katherine. Taylor and Andy nodded.

During the time they were gone, Taylor and Andy kept asking us questions about Harper. Apparently Taylor had a notepad too. I couldn't take my eyes off of Andy. It seemed as if he stared at me sometimes, but I'm pretty sure that was my imagination.

"Excuse me, but my husband and kids are running the restaurant by themselves, I've gotta go help them," mom said. "Oh no, it's alright Mrs. Russo! If we have anymore questions, we'll ask Alex," said Andy. "Wait, I have a question," said Taylor. "Would you mind telling where I could use the restroom?" "Oh, sure, it's upstairs, where the house is. After you're in the kitchen, there's another set of stairs. Go up and then all the way down the hallway. It's the third door on the left," said mom. "Oh thank you so much Mrs. Russo," said Taylor. "Oh you call me Theresa, officer," said mom. "And you can call me Taylor," smiled Taylor. Then he took off to the bathroom. Mom excused herself. It was now Andy and me. _Well this is awkward._

Andy broke silence. _ "_I'm sorry about your friend," he said. "Thanks," I said, avoiding eye contact. "You know, we've talked a lot about Harper. How about we talk about Alex now?" Andy smiled. I looked up and smiled back. "Well, my name is Alex Russo. I'm seventeen years old, but I'll be turning eighteen in like 2 or 3 months. "So you're seventeen, huh?" "Yeah but I'm almost eighteen!" I laughed. "I just turned twenty-three," he said. "Wow, you're younger than I thought," I said. "How young did you think I was?" He laughed. "Thirty seven, hahaha, just kidding," I said. He laughed. His teeth were perfectly straight and white. _What a beautiful smile. _His eyes were gray-green. His hair looked soft and beautiful.

"Does this seventeen year old have a boyfriend?" He said. My heart nearly stopped. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Excuse me?" I said.

"You know, are you with anyone right now?"

"You're a cop," I said.

"Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to know. I'm so sorry." "I never said I wasn't interested," I said. "Oh," he lifted up one eyebrow and smiled. "I meant that it would be kind of wrong if we dated." "Well you're interested in me, wait you are interested right?" "Yeah," I laughed. "And I'm interested in you. You're not against it. I'm not against it, so..." "Yeah but if people knew-," "but they don't have to know," he said. "I like the way you think," I smiled. "Don't you think we should get to know each other first though?" "It doesn't have to be now. Plus, we'll probably be spending a lot of time on this case, meaning we'll be together for a while. That's plenty of time to get to know each other," he said. "Okay, we should shut up, here comes Taylor," Andy added. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my goddddd I can't believeeeeee thisssss!_

"Andy, Tyler and Kat called. They can't come back for us, so we gotta go," Taylor said. "I'll get mom and dad," I said. "Okay," he said. Mom and dad came and thanked the police officers. Andy and Taylor shook my dad's hand, and my mom's hand. Mom and dad went back to work. "Bye Alex, thank you for your great help," said Taylor, shaking my hand. He then turned and headed for the door. Andy shook my hand. "Bye Alex, see you soon," he winked. I smiled, and they left. I was so happy. I put my hands inside my pockets. Strangely, there was a piece of paper there. Confused, I took it out and unfolded it. It read "text me any time" and below it was a cellphone number. I think that maybe, just maybe, I might be falling slowly in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are liking it :D thank you for reading! Remember to review and give me your opinion! And any ideas you may have are definitely welcome!**

I stared at the piece of paper. Who knew that a bunch of numbers and words written down could mean so much? It seemed as if I lost track of time, until mom snapped me out of it. "Alex, just because Harper went missing doesn't mean you will never work another shift again! You had yesterday off, and most of today, so get to work." I groaned, but obeyed.

"Where do I even start?" I asked myself. "Those people haven't placed their order yet," Justin said, pointing at a small table with two people, a guy and a girl, sitting down. I put my apron on, grabbed my notepad and pen, and got to work.

"Hi, welcome to the Waverly Substation. I'm Alex Russo, may I please take your order," I said in a monotonic way.

"Sure, I'll have the Russo Signature Sandwich," said the guy.

"Oh what does that sandwich have inside?," asked the girl. "Bacon, pastrami, salami, pepperoni, ham, lettuce, tomato, 6 different kinds of cheeses, and the Russo mystery sauce," I replied. "That sounds like a lot," she said.

"Yeah, well my dad doesn't play with food," I said, pointing at dad. They laughed. "You're funny," the guy said.

"I guess I'll have a Russo Signature sandwich as well," said the girl. "Ok, so two Russo Signatures, anything else?," I asked. "No," said the girl.

"What would you like to drink?," I asked. "The Max Milkshake for me, and what about you Darla?" "Um, I'll just have a pepsi," she said. "So two Russo Signatures, one Max Milkshake, and one pepsi?" I asked. "Yes," they said. I wrote the order down on the notepad. "So are you guys like, on a date or something?" I asked.

"What? No! We're not-no we're not dating!," they said nervously. "You guys should date, you look adorable together!" They simply smiled. The girl blushed a little, but I decided to shut my big mouth and not embarrass them anymore.

"Well, I'll be right back," I smiled. I yanked the paper in which I had written the order and gave it to dad.

I went looking around to see if anyone else wanted to order, but everone had already ordered. _I guess I'll just have to clean up. _I saw a really filthy table and decided to start with that one. I went over and started picking up trays, then disposing them in a garbage can near by. Then I went back to finish cleaning the table.

I noticed a napkin with writing on it. _That's odd. What kind of loser writes on napkins? _I picked it up and read it. "This time it was Harper. Next time, it will be you, bitch."

My heart started racing at about 15 beats per second. Out of panic, I threw the napkin on the floor. People looked at me like I was crazy. Slowly, I picked it up and ripped it into pieces, and threw it out. _What the, oh my gosh who did this? Okay, now I'm scared. _I looked around to see if there was any suspicious looking person around, but I didn't see anyone.

The last costumer left the shop. We closed the restaurant. "Alex, what happened earlier when you were cleaning the table? Everyone was looking at you like you were out of your mind!" dad said. _Tell him. Tell him what the paper said. What? No! They'll think you're going crazy! They'll never believe you! _

"It was nothing really," I lied. "Are you sure? You seemed kind of scared," mom said. "Yeah, it's probably just stress," I lied again.

With that, I went upstairs to my room, and lay down on my bed. I decided to forget about the threat in the napkin and think about something else. _Andy, oh Andy. ANDY! I have his number! What am I waiting for! Alex, you dumb loser, text him!_

I grabbed my phone and entered the number on the piece of paper in my phone. _"Andy?"_

_"Yeah, who's this?" "It's Alex." "Oh, hi Alex! What's up?" _Thirty minutes into the conversation we were getting to know each other better. I expressed myself to him. I told him how I felt about what happened to Harper. I told him that I don't know what I'll do in school. She's the only one that kept me there. He told me to stay in school no matter what. He said school may be a burden now, but in a few years I'll be thankful. He made me _promise _to stay in school. Then he had to go. "_I'd love to keep on talking to you, but sadly I gotta get up early tomorrow :(" _he texted. He also said they might be coming over tomorrow or in 2 days. Even though it was time to say goodbye, that made my night. I was happy again. With him in mind, I went to sleep.

_"Alex help! Aleeeex!" "Harper? Harper where are you?" "Over here! Come, quick!" "Harper! Harper, where? Harper please respond!" "Harper are you still there?" "You will never find Harper. Ever. I'll kill you if I have to before THAT happens." Everything turned dark gray. A black figure begins to follow me. I start running as fast as I can. The figure is catching up. _

I had the nightmare again. I woke up and my heart was beating really fast. I was also breathing heavily. _Relax, Alex. It was just a nightmare. _I took a deep breath and decided to get a drink of water downstairs.

I tried to step lightly down the stairs, to not wake anybody up. Then I finally got downstairs. I could hear the sound of rain drops hitting the crystal door that led to the terrace. _Is it really raining? _I decided to go check. I pulled the curtains apart just a bit, and it was definitely raining. I stared outside through the glass. A bolt of thunder and lighting suddenly struck. I saw a face. _A face. This is impossible! _"Hey! Who's there?" I trembled. I blinked various times, and pinched myself just to see if it was another nightmare. _I'm seriously going crazy. _I looked outside again, and there was nobody there.

I closed the curtains and ran to the refrigerator. I grabbed a cup that was nearby and poured water into it, then drank it quickly. _Stairs? Yeah right. _I use magic to zap myself back into my room.

_Tomorrow will be another day. I did not see anything downstairs. I'm just imagining stuff. This is all a dream. _I tried to make myself feel better. I pulled my blanket up to my head, covering myself, hiding beneath the soft fabric. A text. Hoping for a good thing, I checked my cellphone. _As if your blanket is going to protect you. How pathetic. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been sooooooo long, but I'm baaaack :) I don't know how much you'll like this chapter but here I go. Enjoy :D**

The night was dark and cold. All that could be heard was the sound of rain drops falling on top of the hard glass windows of my room. I let out a couple of tears. _Who could possibly hate me this much? What will they do to me? What's going to happen to Harper? _I only hoped for the best. I pulled up my blanket as close to me as I could, curled up into a ball, and closed my eyes. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

11:17 a.m. I wake up to my mother screaming. "ALEX RUSSO! The cops are coming soon, so get up!"

"Moooooooom," I groaned. "Don't 'moooooooom' me, missy!"

"Five more minutes, please?" "No, they're going to be here shortly. Get up _now." _"Fine, fine, gosh!" Lazily, I got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, showered, and headed back to my room. There I struggled trying to pick out my best outfit, since I knew Andy was coming. I ended up choosing a beige mickey and minnie mouse sweater, with light skinny jeans and flats. I curled my hair, tying it in a loose ponytail and putting it to the side. I put a bow on my hair. I put on my favorite hoop earrings, my favorite bracelet set, and my mickey mouse shaped necklace. Then it was makeup time. I took my best mascara and eyeliner and dressed up my eyes. I slapped on some face powder and a bit of blush to make my cheeks rosy. I finished it off with clear lipgloss. I would have put on red lipstick, but it's too early for that. Some deodorant and my "Very Vanilla" body spray to finish up, and I looked beautiful.

"They're here," mom announced. "I'll get it," I yelled from across the room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello everyone," I greeted. "Hi there, Miss Alex!" Officer Taylor said. "Hi," said the rest of them. Andy and I made brief eye contact. He smiled at me and I smiled back. The expression on his face said "you look beautiful."

He walked towards me as my mom was greeting everyone. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"We gathered some information about your missing friend yesterday," said Katherine. "When we were in the library," added Tyler.

"Ooh, what did you guys find?" I asked.

"Well, we showed pictures of Harper to the employees in the library. Some of them recalled seeing Harper there. However, nobody remembered seeing her exit the library," said Kat.

"Yeah, and then we asked if there was anyone else with her, or if she was by herself. They all said she was by herself," said Tyler.

"After we left, Andy and I made photocopies of a picture of Harper, and we made them into 'Missing' signs. We posted them all over the neighborhood. We're offering a $5,000 reward for anyone who has important information leading to her disappearance or where she could be," said Taylor.

"Then, someone called the station last night, like around 8:30, and they said they saw Harper leaving the library and entering a car. The car was black, according to the person, but the person couldn't tell whether the driver was male or female," said Andy.

"So who's the person that called?" I asked. "They asked to remain anonymous. Under state law, we can not tell who it was," Andy said.

"Oh," said mom.

"Yeah, sorry," said Andy.

"Well can you at least tell us if it was a girl or a boy, the caller?" I asked.

"No can do," said Taylor.

"Well, at least we have some information!" said dad, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you said it Mr. Russo, we have some information. But we need more. We came here to ask you and Mrs. Russo all of Harper's legal information. We need to talk to you and Mrs. Russo, privately," said Katherine. Mom, dad, and the officers headed upstairs. "Alex, stay here and watch the shop," said Dad. "I will," I replied.

"Andy, aren't you coming?" Tyler asked. "Nah, I'll stay here and help watch over the shop," said Andy. The rest of the people disappeared upstairs. The last customer was just leaving. It was now only us two.

"You look beautiful," he said, breaking the silence between us.

I blushed, like an idiot.

"Thanks," I said.

"You uh, you look fine too," I smiled.

He laughed. "Please, don't try to be nice back, I look like this everyday," he said.

"Yes, but that everyday look is how I started liking you. I think cops in uniforms _always _look hot," I said. This time, he blushed.

He started laughing and looked away for a second. I started laughing too.

"You're blushing," I said, making fun of him. "Am I?," he said. "Yeah," I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?," I asked. I became more serious all of a sudden. "Anything," he said.

"Do you really like me? Or do you do this with every girl? I don't mean it in a rude way, I'm just being curious," I said.

"What, of course I like you! You're the first person I've liked since my old girlfriend. I even decided that maybe I should give up in love, until I saw you. I know it's too early to be in love, but I really like you. It's more 'like' at first sight than 'love' at first sight," he said. "Aww, really?" I said. "Yeah," he replied. "I really like you too," I said. We hugged. We were about to kiss, but he stopped.

"Alex, I like you, a lot. But I'm not that type of guy. Our first kiss should be passionate, after we get to know each other more. It'll mean a lot more, trust me," he said.

I felt kind of disappointed, but kind of relieved. _He's right, Alex. He's perfect. He's so mature, not rushing things and all. Our first kiss will mean so much more if we wait. _

"Are you mad at me?" he added. "No, not at all. You're totally right," I agreed. "That's a relief," he said.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked him. "Actually, I am, but I think you should take their order first," he said, pointing at two customers. They seemed very familiar.

"Wait a minute, I know you two! Weren't you guys here yesterday? You're the cute couple that ordered the Russo signature sandwiches, right?," I asked.

"We weren't a couple," said the girl. "Oops,oh my gosh I forgot, I'm so sorry," I said.

"But we are now, thanks to you. Alex, when you said that we made a cute couple yesterday, I realized you were right. So I asked Darla out, and now we're dating. It would have never happened if it weren't for you, so thank you," the guy said.

"Oh, congratulations, and you're welcome," I smiled. "Thank you! Bye Alex," they said in unision. "Bye guys," I said.

"Wow, Alex Russo the Matchmaker," Andy laughed. I laughed too. "Oh be quiet," I said.

"I want a Russo Signature Sandwich too, maybe it'll get me a girlfriend named Alex," he said.

"Alex Gomez doesn't sound so bad," I joked. "I'm already your girlfriend you dork," I added. "Yay! Thank you Russo sandwich!" He joked again.

I went to the kitchen to make him his sandwich. I put extra bacon and extra cheese. _This sandwich must be perfect. _When I finished making the sandwich, I put it neatly on a plate. Then, I took the sandwich to the table where he was sitting. "Here you go, no charge for you, Officer. What would you like to drink?" "Water's fine pretty lady," he said. I got him a bottled water and watched him eat.

Half an hour later, everyone else came downstairs. "Well, our work here for the day is done," said Katherine. "Thank you so much Mrs and Mr. Russo for your cooperation," said Tyler. "Our pleasure," said mom. "Good evening," said the cops. They left. The shop was empty.

"Honey, how are you feeling about this situation now?" Mom asked. "Definitely better, you know, thanks to the cops," I said. _Way better. _

"Good. Don't worry. We will solve this. The cops told us other information that they found out. We'll tell you soon, we promise." I nodded. The sad feeling was kind of coming back. I excused myself, because I needed to be alone.

I went to what used to be Harper's room. I decided to look through her stuff, when I found what appeared to be her diary. I used magic to unlock it, and something very interesting caught my eyes as I flipped through the pages.

_I don't know how much longer I have left. I'm living in fear. They can take me any time, but they will not take Alex. She's my best friend and I will protect her. They will not take her. I hope I still get to live. I have to be strong. I'm doing this for Alex, for Justin, and for the Russos._

I kept reading until it was time to go to sleep. I couldn't believe my eyes. This wasn't an accident. It was _planned. _She _knew _it was going to happen! Why didn't she tell me! Who could possibly be doing this?

**A/N: this may not be the best chapter, but I wanted Andy and Alex's relationship to develop more because I have plans for them, but I need to show you guys that they will fall madly in love :') I'll try to make next ch. more interesting! REVIEW! :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: wow, it feels like I haven't been here in a year! I am sooo sorry! But on to the story... :) **

Before I knew it, the sun was rising. I had stayed up all night reading Harper's diary. It's wrong, I guess, since it's her private book, but I can't keep all this information to myself! I mean, this might help us find her! I decided to get some sleep since it was like five thirty in the morning and I was still awake.

Hours later, I woke up. I was surprised that mom hadn't woken me up herself. I glanced at the clock. 3:19 P.M. Wow, even more surprising. _Why'd she let me sleep so much? _I went downstairs and asked her myself.

"Well honey with what you're going through, I don't even know how to make it up to you! You deserve at least some peace while you sleep," she replied when I asked her.

"Tell me about it, you haven't pulled a single prank on me ever since the accident!" Justin said as he came out of the shop kitchen with a plate on his hand.

For some reason, that made me smile.

"You're right," I said. "Of course I'm right, I'm Justin Russo," he joked. "Um, no. Don't flatter yourself dude," I laughed.

His face expression changed. "Oh look, she's back," he said. He paused for a while and then smiled.

"I'd rather you pull pranks on me and be mean to me than see you as sad as you've been lately," he said. I hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Why are you guys hugging?" Max blurted out of nowhere. "Oh come here you," I laughed. I pulled him towards us and hugged both of my brothers tightly. "I need to prank you guys soon," I said with a devious smile on my face. "Yes!" Max said.

"I hate to break up all this love, which rarely happens with you guys, but we have customers waiting for their food," said dad. "Right," we said. And off to work we went.

Today was the happiest I felt in days. Well, I was really happy with what happened with Andy yesterday. _Wow, I haven't heard from Andy today! _Since I hadn't checked my cellphone all day, I decided to during this 15 minute break.

1 missed call, 1 voicemail and one text message.

"_You have one new voice message and four saved messages. New message: _Hey Alex, I miss you so much. I haven't stopped thinking about you all night. How are you feeling? Taylor told me there's some new information about Harper. I also think he kind of knows about us [laughs]. Anyways, I really miss you and I was wondering if we could have a first date someday, to take your mind off from all this stress. Call me back when you can baby, I miss you a lot."

_Oh my gosh! Awwwww! How cute is he?! Oh my gosh I've gotta call him back! I wonder what the text message says?_

New text message: "Hey, I called you and you didn't pick up so I left you a voice message. Call me back if you can, love you and miss you :)"

That's it, he's the cutest ever! At least something positive came out of this whole thing! _I wonder what new information they have about Harper? _I called him.

"Hello?" I said.

"Heeey, I called you earlier, how are you beautiful?"

"Yeah I heard your voicemail, it was the cutest thing ever, haha, and you called me baby!" I laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I realized that after I hung up! I felt so stupid afterwards."

"Aww, well I thought it was cute," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "So about that information you guys have about Harper, I have some information for you guys as well."

"Really? Great! Well we shouldn't talk about it over the phone, plus your parents should know as well. I'll tell the guys and Kat so we could go to your house and share the information with you guys."

"Yeah I guess you're right. And what about that first date you were talking about? Oh and what do mean you think Taylor knows about us?"

"Well I was thinking we should have a first date, but in a few weeks from now, when we could solve this mystery a little more and then tell everyone about us. I think it should be like in 2 or 3 weeks, but it's all up to you. And I think he knows because I stayed downstairs with you that day and I think he overheard us talking. No worries though, because if he threatens to tell before we do I'll tell Kat that he likes her," he laughed.

"He likes Kat?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that's why he went with her to the library that day, he's always trying to go with her everywhere," he said.

"Aww that's adorable! Does she like him back?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know," he said.

"What about Tyler? He doesn't like her right?"

"Nah, he has a girlfriend," he said.

"Oh, aw, I hope Kat and Taylor get together one day," I said.

"Hehe yeah, me too. I gotta go beautiful, I'll call you at night," he said.

"Okay, I gotta go too, I'll be waiting for the call! Bye baby," I said.

"Miss you," he said.

"Miss you too," I smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye," I said. We hung up.

Perfect timing. It was time for me to get back to work. I saw mom approaching me. "Hey mom, Officer Andy said they have more information about the case," I told her.

"Really? Did they come over? I didn't see them!" She said. "Oh, no, he told me through the phone," I said. "You have his phone number?" Mom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, we thought it'd be a good idea since they could tell us important stuff or tell us when they're coming over and...stuff," I lied.

"Oh," mom smiled. "Okay," she added.

"Yeah..anyways, they're coming over one of these days."

"Okay, tell me with anticipation so we could be ready."

"Okay mom," I said, about to go back to work.

"Oh and Alex?" "Yes mom?" "Your father and I agreed to give you the rest of the day off; you've worked enough for the day," she said.

"Mom, you don't have to be so easy on me. I can handle the work," I said.

"No, sweetie, we insist! Plus, we're closing in an hour anyway," she said.

"Well, if you insist!" I laughed.

I took my apron off and swung it in the basket where the aprons go. _See ya sandwich shop! _

As I walked upstairs, I started getting flashbacks of what happened two nights ago. Did I really see a face? Should I tell someone about the creepy texts? I know I should, but I'm scared. I kept walking up the stairs and decided to relax at the terrace. I hadn't even looked at it since I thought I saw the face that night. As I slowly pulled the curtains apart and opened the heavy glass door, I spotted a note taped to the floor. _Oh gosh, not again. "Meet me at the library, tomorrow at 5:30 P.M., or kiss your little boyfriend bye bye. Do not bring anyone with you, and don't even try to tell anyone about me, because I will destroy your life, bitch."_

**A/N: well, maybe I lied about making this chapter more interesting (oops haha :P) anyways I don't wanna rush everything and have a crappy not detailed story...so what do you guys think? Review, favorite if you'd like..I don't mind ;) and also, who do you guys think should be the person sending the creepy notes and texts? Tell me in your review and I'll consider them! I have an idea but I wanna see if you guys can come up with a better one (I'll give you credit at the end of the chapter if I choose your idea) :) well you already know; reviewwww :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Hey, I keep disappearing on you guys! Now that school has started I don't think I'll be able to write that much, although I'll try my best! Please please please review! It gives me a sense of where I'm standing! After all, I wouldn't want to write a boring story! So reviewwwwwww please! P.S.: I got interesting ideas in the last reviews ;) **

I looked at the time in my cellphone. 5:28 P.M. Who knows what the next two minutes of my life will be like. They could be my last. _I'm so stupid! Why'd I come here by myself? Oh man!_ The street was empty, like usual. Only a passerby could be seen occasionally. As I put my cellphone in my pocket, I felt a gloved hand around my mouth and another over my eyes. I was being dragged somewhere, but I did not know where. I tried to scream, but mumbles were all that could be heard coming from me. The dragging went on for a few minutes, then I felt myself being slammed hard to the floor. _OUCH! That's gonna leave a mark!_

As I regained my vision, I saw a figure with a black hoodie, black gloves, and a mask covering its eyes and its nose. "You were early, Russo. Nicely done."

"Who ARE you?"

"You don't need to know who I am."

I couldn't make out whether the voice was masculine or feminine. They had some kind of voice changer or something. "I will call the cops on you! Let me go right now!"

"Cops don't scare me," the figure said.

We were in a strange building, one that I could not recognize. "Where are we?" I asked.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, RUSSO. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. YOU WILL MEET ME WHENEVER I WANT YOU TO MEET ME. ANYTHING THAT I ORDER YOU TO DO WILL BE DONE OR ELSE."

"Or else _what_? Listen, I don't know who you are, but you will let me go right now or it's going to get ugly. You don't scare me! I- I got-," after realizing what I was about to say, I stopped.

"You have what? Magic? Listen, _Alex_, I know _everything _there is to know about you. You don't scare me. I know your weaknesses, and I know all of your secrets. You have nothing on me little bitch." The figure spoke with an aggressive tone.

"How'd you know I have magic? Who are you?" I began to freak out.

"QUIET! I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE! YOU WILL KISS YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND BYE BYE. YOU WILL KISS YOUR LITTLE, INNOCENT FAMILY BYE BYE. THEY ALL THINK YOU'RE SO INNOCENT, BUT YOU REALLY AREN'T."

I realized that I was in deep trouble. "Are you, the person that has been sending me the creepy texts? Why are you doing this? Please don't hurt me! I've never hurt anybody!"

"Oh, you've hurt everybody. You think you're so innocent. Well you're not! So just shut up, okay? Now get up."

I started to cry. I have become such a baby cry lately, but I couldn't stand the fear anymore. "Where are we going? Please don't do anything you might regret! Please!"

"I _SAID _GET UP! AND WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT!"

I slowly got up. My eyes glanced around to search for an exit, but there were no signs of any. The figure grabbed my arms and held them close to my back. I was in pain.

"Walk," it said. I began walking. The figure led me from behind, not letting go of my arms for a split second. We went up some stairs and entered a little room. I still had no idea where we were.

The little room was a bit lighter than downstairs, but it was still pretty dark. The only source of light was that of the sun coming in from the windows. There was an old-looking bed, a nightstand on each side of the bed, a ripped white curtain on the tiny windows, a chair, and a rusty mini fridge. The whole room just looked very antique. The furniture looked like something lower class people would own in the 1930's. The room looked fairly dirty. We were greeted by yet another black figure. This one also had a voice changer type of thing, and the same outfit and mask.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at what we have here?" said the figure. They laughed in an evil way.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Quiet," said the figure. I immediately shushed. "My identity is none of your business. Now, where were we?"

"Are we gonna keep her, boss?" said the other black figure.

"Shut up and don't question me," said the figure.

The figure turned to me again. "Alex, Alex, Alex. You can't see me, but I know you very well. I know everything there is to know about you. I notice everything you do. And the truth is, I've always been in love with you. You never even noticed me like that, but that's about to change," it said.

"You basically _kidnapped _me! Do you seriously think I will like you after this? I don't even know who you are!" I tried to yell, but failed. My voice died out even more after every word. I was crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, but you're going to like me no matter what. I will force you baby," it said. Then it added, "you can go now," as it pointed to the other black figure. The other black figure nodded and left without saying a word. It shut the door behind it. It was now me and 'the boss' alone in the room. "You: so innocent, yet so evil. You have something irresistible. I just can't help liking you. The way you smile, the way you twirl your hair without realizing it. That's why I had to get rid of your friend! She was a distraction and she interfered with my plans. Poor little Harper."

"YOU TOOK HARPER? YOU WERE THE JERK THAT TOOK HARPER? WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? LET ME GO RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR I SWEAR-,"

"Calm down baby," the figure interrupted me.

"Don't call me 'baby' you sick animal!"

"Aww, you're adorable when you get attitude." The figure laughed a little.

I started to get real angry now.

"Listen, I have a boyfriend anyway, so there is no way you and I can be together," I said, trying to relieve the situation. Obviously this jerk wasn't going to quit.

"I guess he'll have to share you with me," the figure chuckled.

I gulped. I couldn't believe my ears. _Did he just say Andy will have to share me with him? How sick is that!_

"All I want is a kiss for now. A kiss and I'll let you go," he said.

"What do you mean, _for now?" _

"There's no rush, beautiful. We'll be seeing each other very frequently."

"And may I ask you what happens if I don't come back?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Oh, you have to come, because if you don't, it will get ugly. You are lucky I'm letting you go, because I love you this much. But if you don't come back, I will make you regret it. I will take away each and every one of your loved ones until there is no one left with you. Until you feel empty. Just like how I felt without you for all these years. I WILL TAKE THEM ALL AWAY JUST LIKE I DID WITH HARPER."

At the sound of Harper's name I began to cry even more. "Okay, I'll do anything you want. Just please don't hurt my family! Please don't hurt Harper! Please! I beg you! Please! I'll come every day! I won't tell anyone about you! Please!" I was crying hysterically now. The tears just kept flowing uncontrollably.

"I won't hurt Harper if you do as I say. I promise you baby. I'll keep her safe. I'll feed her every day. I will not kill her only if you keep _your_ promise."

"Deal," I said, as I wiped tears from my face.

And with that, I committed myself to a promise that I wasn't sure that I would be able to keep. But for the sake of my family and my best friend, and my boyfriend whom I like very much, I sacrificed myself. What's the most that this creep could do to me? _He could force you to have sex with him! Are you crazy?! Tell the cops and take this creep to jail right now! No, you can't! This kid knows everything! If he knows I have magic then he must have planned this very well! I don't want my loved ones to get hurt! I'll just do this! _The arguing in my head went back and forth. It was a hard decision, but the possibility of getting forced to have sex with this person meant nothing compared to the safety of everyone I love. After all, I'd rather die than let all of them die! Anyways, it's not guaranteed that he's going to –ew- rape me. The Lord forbid such thing. I wonder if there are any spells on preventing STD's or pregnancy just in case? _Oh God Alex, what are you thinking? Are you going crazy? Really? Spells for STD's?! If this creep gets to that point you are definitely turning him in! Oh what should I do?_

Without notice the figure pushed me into the bed and laid on top of me. "I have been waiting for this moment ever since forever," he whispered. His lips pressed against mine and kissed me aggressively. He kissed my lips, then slowly made his way into my neck. He kissed my neck slowly, and it tickled. He put his hands up my shirt, but only up to my stomach. He didn't go all the way up. In a way, I felt relieved.

We kissed for a few minutes. It felt weird kissing someone you didn't want to kiss. The approximate 10 or 15 minutes that we kissed felt like agonizing hours. Then, it was finally over. My insides screamed with joy. _It's over! _

"You don't kiss like you mean it. I hope you improve that tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, tomorrow. You will come every day unless I tell you not to."

"What will I tell my parents? And my boyfriend?"

"You joined an afterschool club, or you're gonna take a walk in the park every day at this time, there's tons of excuses out there," he said. "I'll be waiting for you at 4:30 PM instead of 5:30 to make it more believable," he added.

"W-where do I meet you? I don't even know where I am!"

"Meet the person that brought you here exactly where you met them today. I can't risk having you know where exactly we are, so you will be blindfolded on your way here and back. Until you get to the library, of course. Then you can go home as you normally would."

It was an odd thing, what was happening here, but I had to go along with it. Either way, someone was going to get hurt. He kissed me goodbye one last time and then sent me home. I just want someone, anyone –mom, dad, or my boyfriend- to tell me that it's all going to be alright; although deep inside me I knew that it was just going to get worse. It was _definitely_ going to get worse.

**A/N: wellllll this was longer than usual, huh? I know, I know, this chapter kind of sucked, but I got many ideas flowing in and I can't just throw them in randomly! You guys have given me great ideas! Feel free (and PLEASE DO) to give your ideas in a review or even message me **** and as you know, please please please review and tell me how I'm doing. I want to know that you guys are interested, and I want to know any suggestions to improve my writing. A couple of people have told me that I should write longer chapters, and I am trying to work on that. Thank you for giving me these suggestions, I reaaaally appreciate them! I'll try to update more often and not leave you guys hanging on forever, but let's hope school lets me do so! Well that's enough of that; bye everyone! See you next chapter! REVIEEEWWW 3 **** Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so so so super duper sorry! I feel terrible since I basically promised you guys that I was going to update more frequently, yet I did the exact opposite **** Please forgive me it's just that school has been draining me and I've had so much work…but I'm here now :D on to the story… (btw I am loving your reviews and your ideas, keep them coming!)**

The next couple of weeks were agonizing. I met the creeps on a daily basis and "the boss" always forced me to do things I didn't like. He hadn't raped me yet, and that I was thankful for. I still got texts from them very often and sometimes they'd give me the day off. I also saw my boyfriend almost every day, but I didn't dare to mention a single word about what was going on. Still, he knew there was something wrong. He'd always ask me if I was all right.

"Baby, I'm fine," I would reply. "Are you sure, beautiful? You look kind of down," he would say. "I'm fine, just missing Harper, that's all. At least you're by my side to make it all better," I would say again. He would give me forehead kisses and at least, they would brighten up my terrible life.

Andy is the perfect boyfriend. He's so mature and loving. I really, really like him. As time progresses, our relationship becomes even stronger. Today he told me that he had the perfect idea for our first date. When I asked him what it was, he told me it was a surprise. It's supposed to be at 8 tonight. I can't wait. Gladly, the creeper gave me the day off today. Mysteriously, every time Andy makes plans with me, the creeper gives me the day off. Could he know?

It's almost 5:30 PM right now, and as usual, the sandwich shop was near empty. It was just Justin and I and a few customers eating their sandwiches.

"Alex, can you please come back to reality? Mom told you to start cleaning the dirty tables," said Justin, annoyed.

"That's not fair, I cleaned them yesterday! It's your turn now!" I complained.

"So? I do the dishes everyday and you don't see _me _complaining! Besides, cleaning the tables is the least you can do you lazy good for nothing!" he replied.

"Well maybe I don't _want _to clean the stupid tables, you little-,"

"I _SAID _CLEAN THE TABLES! AND WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT," Justin yelled.

I opened my eyes wide in disbelief. He sounded just like how one of the creepers spoke to me the first day I met them.

"Excuse me?" I said.

Justin laughed nervously. "I was just uh- imitating mom!" He laughed nervously again. "Knock it off! Jerry! Mija!" Justin went off saying all kinds of stuff mom says.

"Whatever, creep. I'll clean the stupid tables." I rolled my eyes.

***JUSTIN POV*******

That was close. How could I be so stupid! She almost found out! I need to watch out how I speak to my sister…

***ALEX POV AGAIN*******

That was so weird. It's almost like Justin is one of the creeps! _Do you hear yourself? Now you're saying your own brother is against you? You're crazy! _

It was now 6:45. I cleaned the tables and started getting ready for my date. I could not stop thinking about the incident with Justin. Can my own brother really be capable of doing this to me? Impossible!

It was now 8 o clock sharp. I went outside as I saw Andy's car coming. I told mom that I would be going out with Andy tonight. Mom is indifferent about this whole "me dating one of the cops who is helping us solve the case" thing. She thinks he's a good guy, and she just tells me to be careful and not let him go too far if he tries to. I'm glad she's fine with it.

"Wow, you look so beautiful right now," said Andy. He hugged me, took my hand, and twirled me. I smiled.

"You fix up nice too!"

He laughed and opened the car door for me. "Get inside the car my lady," he said. "By the way, black and white are definitely nice colors for you," he laughed.

Throughout the whole drive, I bugged Andy to tell me where we were going. He refused to tell me. "Just wait and see."

About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at what had to be the most beautiful restaurant ever. The place wasn't too bright, but it wasn't dark either. There was a huge chandelier in the middle of the restaurant along with many little lights all around the place. The walls were a dark beige color, with mirrors everywhere reflecting the soft lights. The tables and the windows were made out of glass. Tan curtains dressed the windows. It was beautiful. My jaw dropped. "Surprise," said Andy.

"It's so beautiful! How did you find this place?" I asked.

"I have my ways," he laughed.

"Mr. Gomez, right this way please," said a tall, skinny waiter.

We followed the waiter into a giant glass door. It was the balcony. There were about three tables out here, and we sat in the middle table. The view was incredible.

We settled down and ordered our drinks and the food. Andy and I talked about everything. It was like we had known each other forever. I fell even more in love with him by the minute. I could see by the way he looked at me, and the way he talked to me that he felt the same way. When our food came, we ate, and had the best night of our lives. We finished up, and walked to his car.

"Now we shall take a romantic drive through the city," he said.

I laughed. "You can't get any more romantic than you just did! You must have spent a fortune! You shouldn't have, sweetheart," I said.

"Listen, you're my girlfriend and I love you. All the money in the world can't show you how much I'm starting to fall for you! Plus, I wanted to make our first date a memorable one, and your birthday is coming soon, too!" he said. I blushed.

We drive around for a few minutes and then Andy takes me home. I thank him and hug him. As I was about to exit the car, he stops me.

"Alex, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you." He hands me a red rose.

"Aww! I love you too baby! You really didn't have to-,"

Before I know it, he grabs my face and gives me what has to be the best kiss I've ever been given. At first I was shocked, because he took me by surprise. Then, as my mind adjusts to what is going on, I kiss him back. We kissed for a couple of minutes, and during those couple of minutes I swore I was in heaven.

"You kissed me," I said, surprised.

"Did you like our first kiss?" he asked.

"Loved it! I'm glad we waited." I smiled. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too baby." He smiled.

And just by doing that, my boyfriend made me feel amazing. He made me forget everything that was going on.

As I open the doors to the sandwich shop, I see that the place is pitch black. Just as I was about to turn on the lights, they turn on by themselves, and I see Justin sitting in a table, holding a knife, and giving me the creepiest look ever.

"Had fun tonight?" he asks.

The lights go off again.

**A/N: How are you guys liking this? Please let me know! I'm so glad I'm finally getting to develop Alex and Andy's relationship! What do you think about that? Do you like them together? What do you think about the story so far? Thanks to guest for giving me suggestions, and I'm glad you guys are hooked on it :') I couldn't ask for anything else! And just in case I don't update before Christmas/New Year's…Merry Christmas and a Happy 2013 to you! **


End file.
